An existing frame communication device (for example, a switch, a router, a blade server, and so on) may include a printed circuit board (Printed Circuit Board, referred to as PCB), and a connector and a panel is set on the PCB, where a plane where an interface of the connector is located is on a same level with the panel.
In the prior art, the interface of the connector usually needs to perform signal transmission through a cable (for example, a network cable or an optical fiber). However, an RJ45 connector (such as an RJ45 connector of a network cable) and a plastic jacket (such as a jacket of a network cable and a jacket of an optical fiber) of the cable is long, and a diameter and a bend radius of the cable are large, making the cable occupy large outlet space of the frame communication device, thereby causing decrease in depth of the PCB and layout space for components on the PCB, and reducing an integration level of the PCB.